Mémoires Exiled
by Sairune
Summary: It begins when Maia, a cat from another town, wakes up to no memories, with an empty vial laying next to her. Why did everyone chase her out of town, accusing her of an evil sin? What had she done that was so horrible to want to lose all of her memories?


I don't really write many fan fictions.. Or much of anything for that matter, but I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions, or comments, reviews, or anything, please let me know! By the way, I don't own 'The cat returns' or any of the characters that reside from it. Maia is my own character though.

**Mémoires Exiled**

Chapter1

:Initiatioion:

Maia, an odd looking white cat that looked almost like a fox with her black tipped ears, tail, and feet, slept soundly. Next to her, an empty vial lay, with a few drops sprinkled on the ground as if it was dropped. A small trail of the odd looking blue liquid trailed from her mouth, as if she were drooling.

Then, the door burst open and a black cat rushed in. He saw her laying there and grabbed her, shaking her violently. "Wake up you!" he shouted bitterly. Maia stirred and opened her eyes. "Tell me!" He said with rage "Why did you do it! Do you know what you have done!" Her eyes widened in fright, and she struggled to get out of his grasp. But he held her tight and continued to shake her. "They'll kill you for this! They'll stone you to death! Everybody here!" She cried out. It was then that he noticed the empty vial laying on the floor, and his expression turned into shock. He leered at her. "You even stole the forbidden potion…" She looked up at him in confusion. "You have no Idea what's going on, do you?" He sneered, and pushed her onto the floor. She trembled as she looked up at him. Her ears were pressed flat on her head, and her tail was wrapped around her tightly. He picked up the potion and looked at it, growled loudly, and threw it at her in frustration. She yelped.

"I don't.. I don't understand what you want!" she cried, with tears running down her face. "What's happening? What did I do? What do you want from me? I don't remember doing anything!"

"Of course you don't! You haven't gotten a single memory of your life now haven't you!" He glared at the vial. "No matter, You're penalty will be the same; Death!" She gasped and shook her head.

"No.. No!" She ran to him and tackled him. He fell back in surprise, and she scrambled out the door, and ran as fast as she could. There were cat houses everywhere. She saw a brown cat and ran to him. "Help me! You must help me!" She screamed. He looked at her in surprise, then anger. "It's you! How dare you!" She gasped and bolted away from her. She soon ran across 3 other cats, who were equally angered. "No.. why!" She ran around a corner of a house, where their were more cats all around. She got the same reaction from everyone; surprise, and hatred. She ran from them, and when she looked back, she realized in terror, that they were chasing her. She had to get out of this town. She saw the border of the town and ran towards it. She squeezed under a fence, and disappeared into the forest.

She sobbed in confusion. Why would everyone hate her so much?" She ran. She ran as far, and as fast as she could. Even when the sky began to shed little droplets of rain, which turned into a dreary downpour, she continued. Her running eventually turned into a walk, which eventually turned into a tired crawl. Her head was lowered, her eyes were heavy, her paws were caked with mud, and hurting, and her tail was filthy from being dragged against the muddy ground. She collapsed and after breathing a bit, she got up and barely made it under a bush with very little shelter, but she was too tired to move anymore. She shivered and cried. "Why?" She asked herself. "Why did this happen? Did I… w-what did I… just what was it that I've done?" She fell into an exhausted, miserable sleep.

"Please wake up…" She heard a voice. Her eyes snapped open. She was chilled. She shivered uncontrollably. "Are you okay?" She jumped and looked around in a panic. A white cat was looking down at her. Maia shrank back from her and stared at her wide eyed. She gasped, although her breath was wheezy. "It's okay! Don't be frightened… I'm going to help you!"

Maia looked at her, uncertain. Her voice was soft and calming. And her eyes were kind, and inviting. The white cat held out a paw to her. Maia hissed instinctively, but no sound came out. "I will not do anything to harm you." She smiled. Maia gave in. Even if she was one of the townspeople form before, their was no way she could run, or fight them off. She was too tired.. And sick. She allowed the white cat to help her up, and to help her walk. Looking down, she saw how horribly muddy she was. She couldn't even tell she was white. Her whole coat was discolored from mud and burrs. She looked at the beautiful white cat that was helping her, and she felt a little more relaxed. The cat looked back at her and smiled. "My name is Yuki, what's yours?"

Maia moved her mouth, and no words came out. Yuki shook her head. "That's okay. Don't say anything. When we get to cat kingdom, I can give you some soup, and you can clean up and get warm." That sounded nice. She was freezing now. And her whole body ached, plus she was so hungry and tired.

After what seemed like hours, they reached the cat kingdom. It was not the same place where Maia came from. She was brought to one of the cottages. It looked small on the outside, but inside, it extended underground. "You can sit here on the pillow" Yuki offered. The pillow was next to a warm fireplace, where a small illuminating fire glowed. She collapsed on it. When she looked at Yuki, she blushed. She had left a brown splotch where she was leaning against her, but she didn't seem to notice, or care. She has placed the kettle on a metal surface above the flames, and she prepared a bowl with some small meat pieces and herbs in it, then she poured boiling water over it and let it sit until it was cool. She then brought the bowl over to Maia, and held out a spoon with some of the broth in it. Maia didn't object. She was too weak to eat much of the broth on her own anyways. She had about half a bowl before she felt sleepy again. Yuki told her to get some rest, and she did. She could barely keep her eyes open anyways. She fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
